


Second Chances

by PrisLit



Category: Fortnite Squad - SNL Sketch, Saturday Night Live, Saturday Night Live Sketches
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Post-Divorce, Second Chances, Secret Crush, Silver Fox, Smut, This could lead to a serious daddy kink, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 19:29:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17814113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrisLit/pseuds/PrisLit
Summary: When William attends a parent-teacher conference one night, he's surprised to see Jennifer, recent fellow divorcee and mom to his son's best friend. As Will and Jenn begin to talk and reminisce, they're both forced to acknowledge a mutual attraction that they just can't ignore. Fueled by her loneliness, long-dormant desires suddenly awaken and cause Jenn to make an impulsive decision to take things much, much further.





	Second Chances

She glanced at her cell phone to check the time before turning to walk down the hall towards the front exit of the school. She had to be at work at 11pm, which meant she had to be home by 9:00. Her mind wandered to the long list of items still left to do that night. Nathan’s homework had to be checked and she had to make sure he was at least somewhat clean and ready for bed. She had to make and pack his lunch, and she hadn’t washed clothes in over a week so she’d have to run a load of school clothes.

The less-than-stellar behavioral report Nathan’s teacher had given her just moments ago slipped to the front of her thoughts. When was she going to address that with her son? And how was she going to talk to him about it? She stopped suddenly and squeezed her eyes shut. She was so tired, but she couldn’t give up now. No tears. Not tonight.

This single parenting thing was bullshit, and if her asshole ex-husband had of been in that hallway with her, she would have shown him exactly how she felt about his unexpected departure from their lives. She took a deep breath, trying to find some clarity, when a sudden impact from behind sent her tumbling forward. She gasped in spite of herself as a strong hand grabbed her arm to steady her.

“I am so sorry! I was looking down at my phone - I didn’t see you standing there.” a deep voice said as she turned, attempting to collect herself. “Oh! Jennifer!”

“William!” She smiled up at the man as she recognized him. “No worries. How have you been?”

“Fine. I’ve been fine. How are you? And Nathan?” William asked. Jennifer considered silently for a moment.  Lie, or tell the truth?

“We… we’re doing ok.” She opted for a bit of both. “It’s been kind of rough. Robert and I… well, I guess you heard, we…”

“Yes. I’m sorry.” William replied. He removed a handkerchief from his pocket, slipped his glasses from his face and began to clean them. “I, uh… Claire and I, last year, we…”

“I know.” Jennifer acknowledged. She touched his arm in a gesture of sympathy and solidarity. “I’m sorry too. How is Miles?”

“He’s… well, Miles is…” William chuckled, and Jennifer swore she heard nervousness in his laugh. “You know Miles. Never a dull moment with that boy. He’s struggling somewhat with his grades, though. That’s why I’m here tonight, actually. We’re having a little trouble getting him to put down the video games, and his teacher is a bit concerned about his…”

“Oh, god.” Jennifer interjected. “I despise those stupid damn things! Nathan begs for them constantly and they’re ridiculously expensive. More than that, though, I just don’t trust them.” she sat down on a plain wooden bench against the wall and William joined her. “Remember when we were kids? Video games were so safe, comparatively speaking. To be honest, I was never really into them, but… the point is, now, they’re all connected to the internet, and literally anyone can access them and communicate with my child while he’s playing. It’s terrifying!” Jennifer looked down, her fingers fidgeting in her lap. “I just don’t have time to watch him every single second, you know?”

“I do know.” William said softly. “Single parenting is bullshit, isn’t it?”

Jennifer looked up at him and laughed softly under her breath.

“It really is.” She agreed with a smile. William smiled back, and Jennifer averted her eyes, afraid of the sudden heat she felt in her cheeks. She and William had known each other for years -- they lived in the same subdivision, and their boys had practically grown up together, classmates and friends since kindergarten. During all the birthday parties and PTA meetings and summer barbeques she and Robert had attended with the McTavishes, Jennifer had thought Claire was the luckiest girl in the world. WIlliam was the epitome of tall, dark and handsome, and smart, hard working and a fabulous father to boot. Everyone was shocked when they found out about the divorce, especially when the rumors began to fly that it was because Claire had been the one to stray.

William was still talking, but Jennifer was having trouble paying attention to what he was saying. She was somewhat preoccupied with the way he smiled with his eyes, which, she noticed, were a shimmering warm brown, so different than the cold and icy pale blue of Robert’s. William adjusted his glasses, perched on his prominent nose. All of his features were large, yet they somehow came together in perfect symmetry. He was incredibly handsome. Striking, actually. Jennifer’s eyes kept inadvertently drifting to his mouth as he spoke, but she could not seem to help herself. His lips, so full and plush, mesmerized her as he spoke. Her mind drifted, and she wondered how soft they were. How warm. How they would feel pressed against her…

“Jenn?”

“Hmm?” Jennifer’s head snapped up at the sound of her name. The look on William’s face raised a crimson flush in her cheeks. Had he seen her looking so intently at his mouth? She thought she might die of embarrassment. “I uh… I’m sorry. Just a bit tired tonight.  I’ve been working double shifts whenever I can. Nathan wants to play baseball this year and those fees…”

“No, it’s alright. I understand completely.” William assured her. “I’ve been taking on a lot of overtime myself these days. Those bills aren’t going to pay themselves!” He laughed, and again, she detected nervousness. Jennifer smiled and nodded in agreement, and once again laid her hand gently on his arm.

“It’s going to be ok, Will.” She said. She wasn’t sure where it came from. She wasn’t usually the type to offer spontaneous words of encouragement, but, she felt something for William in that moment. Sympathy? Empathy? A sense of divorcee kinship of some sort?

“It’s been hard, Jenn.” William confessed, his voice soft and a bit distant. “I miss Miles so much. Every moment he’s not with me, I’m thinking of him. I only get him every other weekend and it’s not enough. He’s growing up without me. I feel like I failed him somehow. And Claire... fucking hell.” He pinched the bridge of his nose above where his glasses sat. “I’m so angry all the time. You know, she never did explain to me why.”

“I get that. Trust me, I do. Every bit of it. I struggled for months with ‘why’ and ‘what if’.  But it doesn’t matter why, Will.” Jennifer said softly. “What matters is that this is our reality now. And that reality includes two beautiful, smart, vibrant little boys that we are still responsible for, regardless of the crap our exes throw at us. And even when we don’t think we can face it another day, we will face it anyway.” She raised her phone, and on the screen was a photo of Nathan and Miles, taken at summer camp the year before, their little arms thrown across each others shoulders, smiles wide and happy. “For them.”

She looked up at William, and the way he was looking back at her in that moment sparked something deep within her. She felt her cheeks flush once again as she realized she hadn’t felt that particular tingle since… well… since long before she and Robert had stopped being intimate. They stared at each other silently for what felt like an eternity. William opened his mouth slightly, as if he were about to say something, but then closed it again as if he changed his mind.

“I think back sometimes to when they were little.” Jennifer said, a slight smile turning the corners of her lips upwards as she scrolled back through the photos of the boys on her phone. “I always loved the fact that they became friends the same day they met and never looked back. They always had the most amazing ideas when they were together, plus what seemed like endless energy. And such spontaneity.”

“Spontaneity.” William chuckled. “What’s that?”

“Right?” Jennifer chuffed under her breath. “The last time I was spontaneous, I had almond milk in my coffee instead of soy.”

“My god, what a rebel!” William teased, and the both of them laughed. His laugh surrounded her like a warm sweater, and she wondered how it would feel to be wrapped in his arms.

“Speaking of coffee,” William began, “I was wondering if… um…” he visibly hesitated again, then fell silent after a sigh. Jennifer realized then that he wasn’t nervous, he was just horribly unsure of himself. She knew because she had experienced the same insecurities after Robert had left her. She so badly wanted Will to finish that question, so she decided to help him out.

“Are you asking me for coffee, Mr. McTavish?” Jennifer inquired softly in a flirtatious tone, flashing him a sweet smile.

“And what if I was, Miss… uhh….?”  He stopped, suddenly realizing that he wasn’t sure which last name she had opted for after the divorce.

“It’s still Davis.” Jennifer replied. “I decided to keep my married name for Nathan’s sake. It’s a little thing, I know, but I didn’t want to make things any harder on him if I could help it.” she explained, and William nodded.

“And what if I am asking you for coffee, Ms. Davis?” He asked, and again, that smile that made her tingle in places she thought she might never feel anything again.

“Tell you what.” Jennifer said as she pulled up her contacts on the screen of her phone. “Why don’t you give me your phone number, and I will text you tomorrow and let you know when I’ll be free.”

“Ok. That would be great.” William said as she handed him her phone. He typed with his index finger instead of his thumbs, but given the size of his large hands, it was actually probably easier for him. He handed the phone back to her. “There you go. You are now in possession of my digits, as the kids would say.”

“Is that what they say?” Jennifer asked as she slipped her phone into her purse. “I honestly can’t keep up anymore.”

“May I walk you to your car?” William asked as he stood. Jennifer rose as well and nodded.

“Of course. Thank you. That’s very sweet of you.” she said, and grabbed her purse and sweater from the bench.

They continued to chat as they strolled down the long hall. William asked about the baseball team Nathan would be playing for that summer, hoping if Miles knew Nathan was playing, William could convince his son to join in. Jennifer proposed possibly getting the boys together for a night out at a new indoor go-kart race track, although deep down, she knew the prospect of spending more time with William was what prompted the idea.

As they passed a certain closed door, William stopped. He knitted his eyebrows as he pushed his glasses up on his nose.

“If memory serves me, I believe this is the old A/V room.” he said. He leaned in to look through the small window, his voice soft and distant, as if lost in his thoughts. “I spent plenty of time in here back in the day. I was very into amateur radio when I was a kid, even had a small club that met here once a week. We communicated with other operators from all over the world.”

“I didn’t know you went to this school, Will.” Jenn revealed, stepping forward to stand next to him. “How interesting though. Are those still a thing, or did the internet kill that too?”

“They’re definitely not as popular as they once were.” he replied as he turned the knob. “Maybe I can show you my station sometime. Claire always hated it. Wanted to turn the space into a painting studio, even though she never picked up a paintbrush in her life.” The door creaked as he pushed it open. William turned on the flashlight on his phone and he and Jenn stuck their heads inside. “Looks like it’s just storage now. That’s a shame. I certainly have some great memories from inside this roo… hey!”

Before she had time to think about what she was doing, Jenn had pulled him inside the empty storage room. “So let’s make another great memory.”

“What?...” he began, confused, but she cut him off with her answer.

“Spontaneity, Will.” she explained with a grin. What the hell was she doing? She had to be home in twenty minutes! Her brain begged her to stop, but her heart (and other parts) refused to listen. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. “How about it?”

“Um, ok?” he replied. It was easy to tell William was still unsure of himself, though, so she pulled him down to her, desperate to feel his mouth on hers. The second their lips touched, it was as if she had flipped a switch that ignited something within him.

He stepped forward, his mouth never leaving hers, and slid his hand behind her back, pulling her tightly against him. He took another step forward and Jennifer found herself pinned between his body and a large wooden desk behind her. 

Their kiss, hesitant at first, deepened as the emotional walls they had built after their divorces began to crumble. Both had been so lonely, so hurt, so prepared to accept they might not ever be wanted by someone else again. Jenn sighed sweetly against Will’s mouth, and the sound she made seemed to encourage him even more.

He lifted her up and sat her on the desk, and she slid her hands down the length of his broad chest as she felt his tongue, soft as velvet, push its way through her lips. She grabbed two handfuls of his cotton blend button-down shirt and pulled him forward, wanting to feel his body even closer to hers as she greedily kissed him back. All of her inhibitions were beginning to fade.

They were like teenagers in their desperation — hands grasping, teeth clinking, mouths slick and wet, skin flushed. Will grasped Jenn’s knee and ran his hand up the length of her thigh underneath the loose fabric of her skirt. She moaned softly and broke their kiss, her lips trailing the line of his jaw to his neck where she kissed and nipped at his fragrant flesh.

“Is that ok?” Will asked as he stroked the flesh of her upper thigh, and Jenn couldn’t find her voice to answer. She nodded furiously and pushed his hand further up her thigh, and took his other hand and placed it over her right breast. Will leaned in and buried his nose in her hair as he searched for and found her hard pebbled nipple and rolled it between his finger and thumb. “Tell me what you want, Jenn.” He whispered into her dark hair. “I… I don’t…”

“You, Will. I just want you.” Jenn replied, her voice kind but firm. “Stop holding back. I want this. I need this! We both do. Just let go!”

Will positioned himself between her open knees and leaned her back onto the hard surface of the abandoned desk. She gasped as he hooked his fingers beneath the elastic of her panties and slid them down and off, tossing them to the side. She stared up at him, eyes wide and hungry. Robert had never been this intense, and certainly never this passionate.

Jenn couldn’t remember the last time she had been this turned on. It was hard for her to believe this was happening. William McTavish? Here, with her, about to do god knows what? She had admired him from afar for so long, sometimes finding herself fantasizing about him after spending time with him at a school event or neighborhood outing. She would have never dreamed Will would want her. She had never been able to get rid of her baby body after Nathan had been born, always feeling so self-conscious of the thinner, blonder, perkier, prettier moms in their neighborhood - Claire McTavish included. 

Will slid Jenn forward until her ass was at the edge of the desk and went to his knees in front of her. He spread her legs and kissed her inner thighs, sucking red bruises into her flesh as he worked his way up. Jenn’s fingers found purchase in his thick hair, and she lay there, panting in anticipation of what she knew was about to occur.

When his mouth found her pussy she was already sopping wet, and he dove in like he was starving. Jenn had underestimated him, never expecting him to be so good at it, but the expert way he worked her clit with his tongue soon had her writhing beneath him. He alternated between teasing and taunting her clit with his tongue and gently sucking at it between his ample lips, driving her into a near frenzy. Each whine and mewl from her lips enticed him even further to complete his task of undoing her completely.

It didn’t take long. Legs shaking, breath escaping in gasps, her fingers wound tightly in his hair, Jenn came against Will’s mouth. It felt so good, and it had been so long since a man had made her feel that way, hot tears rimmed her eyes. She quickly wiped them away, not wanting to discourage Will.

With one last lick up the length of her slit that left Jenn giggling, Will rose. Jenn leaned up on one elbow and gazed at him sleepily.

“That was amazing.” she said, her voice still dreamy from the aftershocks of the orgasm. She reached out and grabbed the waistband of Will’s khakis. “What else ya’ got?” she asked playfully.

Will chuckled as he removed his handkerchief from his pocket and wiped his face. He tucked it back into his pants and took out his wallet, opening it to slide a single condom packet from inside.

“Oh my god!” Jenn exclaimed. “I was not expecting that! I am impressed, William.”

Will smiled in response, somewhat proud that he had impressed her.  He doubted the truth of why the condom was in his wallet would have had the same effect on her, however: his single failed attempt at a Tinder date. Why he had let his coworker talk him into downloading the app he’d never know. The girl that had responded when he swiped right had ended up being around ten years younger than her profile indicated. The date had ended badly with a lecture from Will about the dangers of the internet for young women, and him purchasing an Uber to take her home. Nevertheless, he was suddenly very glad that he had left the previously unneeded prophylactic in its hiding place.

He undid his belt and the button of his pants as Jenn watched, and the way she was looking at him caused his rock hard cock to twitch in anticipation. He still couldn’t believe any of this was happening. It was like a dream. He had always thought Jennifer to be far out of his league. She was smart, successful, sexy beyond belief. He remembered one summer when he had taken Miles down to the subdivision pool and Jenn had been there, her dark hair falling in wisps against her porcelain skin from a messy bun atop her head, her voluptuous curves filling out her turquoise swimsuit so perfectly. He’d had to keep his rolled-up beach towel in his lap until his body stopped trying to betray him by revealing exactly how sexy he thought his neighbor’s wife was.

But now, here she was splayed out in utter perfection before him, waiting for him to fuck her, the aromatic juices from her sex still present on his lips. He could barely wait to bury his cock inside of her, but he knew he had to get control first, else the length of their union would be a disappointment to them both. What was it they always said — think about baseball? Will knew nothing at all about the sport, but there was something he did know a lot about. He approached Jenn and slid his cock from his boxer shorts, desperately trying to keep his mind on radio frequencies, modulations and Morse code.

“Oh!” Jenn exclaimed, eyes wide with surprise when she saw the size of him. Her mind flashed briefly to Claire and what the former Mrs. McTavish could possibly have found that was better than all of this. She quickly pushed the thought aside as Will approached, and let out a surprised little yelp as he pushed her back down on the desk and spun her body around. She hooked her legs around his hips as he applied the condom, both of them almost giddy with anticipation.

When he entered her she had to put her own hand over her mouth, else she immediately give away the location of their tryst. She had never felt so completely filled. No man she had ever been with could come close to comparing -- even Robert. Especially Robert. 

Although she knew his thrusts were nowhere near as powerful as they could be, they bordered on painful as her body tried to acclimate to the size and length of Will’s cock. Jenn put her hand on his abdomen and pressed lightly with her fingertips. He got the message and backed off slightly, slowing his rhythm, but reached down and pressed his thumb against her clit, stroking softly as he continued with his shallow thrusts. Jenn arched beneath him and cooed, and soon, he felt her relax against him. He leaned in then, daring to go a bit deeper, a bit harder, and the sounds she made told him his advances were more than ok.

Jenn leaned up and reached for him, and Will bent down to her, covering her soft mouth with his as he fucked her. He felt her nails bite into the flesh of his shoulders just as her teeth sunk into his bottom lip. He gasped and hummed his approval into her mouth. Claire would never have dared to do anything like that. Sex with his ex-wife had always been about as kinky as a Sunday morning church service. He reached up and took a handful of Jenn’s hair and sharply pulled her head back. She cried out softly into his ear as his teeth grazed her neck, her legs tightening around his hips to draw his cock deeper into her as he ravaged her throat with his mouth. She reached her hand down between their bodies and began to rub her clit. Will wasn’t sure he had ever seen anything so hot in his life.

“So sexy. God, Jenn, you feel so good.” Will panted against her skin. He was getting close. He didn’t want to finish but it felt too damn good. Jenn’s pussy was like a vice around his cock, her walls hot and slick and perfect, as if she had been made to fit him. Her free arm snaked around his neck in response to his words. She was almost completely wrapped around him now, her ass barely touching the desk as he fucked into her, her right hand still between them, working her clit in little flicks and circles.

“Oh god, Will.” she exclaimed, throwing her head back. “Right there. Fuck, yes, right there! I’m going to come.”

He grabbed the delicious, ample flesh of her round hips and pulled her against him in rhythm as he hammered into her. He felt it completely when she fell apart in his arms, the spasms of her pussy sending waves of pleasure down the length of his cock, her limbs suddenly limp, eyelids heavy and fluttering.  She was beautiful. So beautiful. And he had done this to her. The thought of it was too much and he gasped, an almost desperate sound, and squeezed his eyes shut as he came. He slammed one hand down on the desk to steady himself, his orgasm so intense he saw stars behind his closed lids, his breath caught in his throat.

They remained silent for a moment, both trying to regain some sense of composure, their chests still heaving from heavy breaths, their skin damp and musky with the smell of sex. It was Jenn that moved first, rising to sit in front of him. She pointed to the floor behind him.

“Could you…” she said, almost sheepishly. “My underwear is just right over there.” Will turned to glance in the direction where she was pointing.

“Oh, right.” he replied. “Yes. Of course. One second. I just need to...” he looked down at the condom and around the room, unsure as to how he was going to dispose of it. Jenn realized his dilemma and reached to the side of the desk for her purse. She removed a pack of tissues and handed them to Will, who turned away from her to discreetly deal with the somewhat messy issue.  When he was done, he adjusted himself and buttoned and zipped his pants, and retrieved Jenn’s panties from the floor.

They both checked their phone, afraid of missed calls or texts about the boys, but both of their screens were void of notifications. Jenn did notice the time though, and groaned softly as she quickly gathered her things. She was either going to have to skip washing clothes, or be late for work. She stopped suddenly and turned, looking up at Will as he tucked his shirt into his pants.

“Will, I....” she began, but she wasn’t sure of how to word the question. “I hope you don’t think… I… I’ve never done that before. I mean, you know, like that. I... “ she sighed, exasperated at her brain’s inability to find the words. “I hope you don’t think I’m a total slut.” She looked up at him, but the realization what she had said caused her to burst out laughing, and of course, Will followed suit. He walked over to her and put his large hands on her shoulders and squeezed gently.

“Not for a second.” he told her. “You have no idea how incredible that was, Jenn. Or maybe you do. I… I don’t know. I hope so. But thank you. For this. For the first time in over a year, I feel alive again.”

Jenn simply nodded as she slipped her arms around his waist and placed her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly, and Jenn would have gladly stayed like that all night, but the sitter was already at the house and she had to get home. She begrudgingly broke their embrace.

“I have to get home to Nathan.” she said softly, almost regretfully.

“Yes, of course.” Will said, trying to muster a smile. “I’ve got work early in the morning myself. Let me walk you to your car. Maybe we’ll actually make it this time.”

When they reached the parking lot, Jenn pressed the button on the key fob and the doors of her crossover sedan unlocked. She turned, the events of the night replaying in a loop in her mind, her body still sending her delightful reminders of what Will had done to it.

“Maybe you could bring Miles over on one of your weekends.” Jenn suggested, hoping it didn’t sound as obvious as she felt it did. Will took a step towards her as she spoke. “There’s a kiosk at the grocery store by our house that rents video games. Maybe with both of us supervising…”

“That sounds like a wonderful idea.” Will agreed. Another step forward. He was inches away now. “I’m sure the boys will both be thrilled.”

“I, um…” she continued. “I also hope you still want to get that cup of coffee.”

Will took her small hand in his, his thumb stroking the tops of her fingers.

“I most certainly do.” he assured her. “But I’m thinking maybe my place, instead of a coffee shop? And maybe I could make you dinner and dessert to go with that coffee?”

“Mmmm!” Jenn hummed with a smile as she looked up at him. So tall. So handsome. Was there actually a possibility he could be hers one day? “Are you telling me you cook too? What other surprises am I in store for about William McTavish?”

“I suppose,” he began, and he leaned down and kissed her lips to punctuate the words. “You’ll just have to wait and see.”


End file.
